


End and a Beginning

by CycloneRachel



Category: No Tomorrow (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt: "I realize that we don’t have to say anything; with just a look, I know exactly what you’re thinking"
Relationships: Evie Covington/Timothy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	End and a Beginning

The asteroid hadn’t hit yet.

The world hadn’t ended, and Evie and Xavier weren’t together. Or, was it the other way around? They were together, and it wasn’t the end of the world.

Whichever way it was, Evie was feeling…content? More than that. Happy, really, taking on the world post-Xavier. He’d been great, and taught her a lot, but somehow she knew they were never going to be forever, and it was never really about the two of them as a couple.

And Iceland had been nice, too, while her solo journey had lasted. The guy she’d met on the plane, Graham, was also nice, but all the coincidences that pulled them together weren’t enough to make them last, either.

No, what Evie realized staring up at the Northern Lights, was that life was full of possibilities. There was so much she wanted to see, and do, and she’d learned to make the most of what she had, but maybe, also… she wanted someone who could do that all with her. Someone she could rely on, who made her feel safe.

Who she wanted to forge her path with, from then on.

And there was only one answer, after it all.

 _Bringing things full-circle,_ shethought. _Why not?_

~

When Timothy opened the door after the concert, Evie was standing there in front of him.

“Hi.”

“Remember when you had that dream? About our future?”

He blinked, staring at her through his glasses, and almost collapsed into her arms, before letting her in.

~

“So… your now-ex girlfriend got you high.”

“Yes. And Xavier was right.”

“Pretty much.”

“…what now?”

~

“I realize that we might be moving too fast.” Evie started. “And I also realize that I don’t have to say anything; with just a look, I know exactly what you’re thinking.”

Timothy smiled, twisting a lock of her hair. He missed this, lying on the couch with her, holding each other like it used to be. They were different people now, even than when he’d proposed several months ago, but he didn’t mind that at all.

In fact, it might be better this time.

“Enlighten me.” He said, and she kissed him.

Blushing, warmth going down to his bones, he looked back up at her, and they kissed again.

 _I believe in us. I believe in our future, whatever it is,_ Timothy thought. _And if you do too, well…_

Whatever happened, wherever they went, they were going to do it together.

And that was as inevitable as the end of the world- even though, for the two of them, it wasn’t so much an end, as a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, I actually wrote something other than Supergirl/assorted other DC material for this! (okay. so it's still a CW show. and Jesse Rath is in it. so it's not entirely outside of my Brand. but still.)
> 
> (also shoutout to fairyroses, who is lovely and wonderful, for inspiring this back when I wrote it last fall)


End file.
